The Dragon's Brother
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: After the death of his wife, Stoic does not pay his five year old son attention and Hiccup is thrown into the ocean by bullies, a Dragon feels destiny being rewritten for her son, flies to where she sees the boy drowning, saves him and learns fully about her son, Toothless called by the boy, and the human. DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon *ON HOLD*
1. To Kill

"Come along, weed" sneered Snotlout.

Well, Hiccup didn't have much choice. It's been a week since the death of his mother, and his father hasn't acknowledged him once. Now, Hiccup was walking home after his new walks through the woods when he blindfolded, tied up and flung into a basket. Which was now on the back of Fishlegs and Hiccup could hear the other vikings talking.

"We are here!" cheered Tuffnut and Hiccup felt the basket being thrown and a splash. He could feel water filling the basket.

They were drowning him.

Hiccup started to kick his way out of the basket. When the water was just above his neck, he took a deep breath and pushed his feet upward and the basket opened.

He used his tied up arms to push the blindfold off, and he saw black.

His lungs were running out of oxygen and he could feel black enter his mind and he closed his eyes, just feeling something wrapped around him.

Then all he knew was black.


	2. Elegala

I was feeding my delightful son. I had taken him for his testing yesterday, and the Elder told me that my little Night Fury is destined for great things, but he will never be alone.

My son has grown little, well compared to others of our kind, but the Elder told me that was to do with his other half.

My son had an other half. The Elder said that it was nothing romantic, but brothers.

I told her I was never having another child, not with that Queen, and she told me that if the other half was in danger, I'll feel it as if the other half were my own.

I could feel that now. It was like a tearing in my gut, and where my heart is.

"Son, I want you to go to our cave and hide there, hide there until I call" I tell him and my son nods and flies away.

I follow the pain in my gut, which seem to get duller the closer to Berk I got. I flew over a certain part of the ocean and the pain got really intense.

I drew my wings closer to my body and forced my way into the horrible ocean.

My eyes quickly attuned to the water as I got deeper and deeper.

There, I saw a basket and I saw something force it's out. I lifted the lid and allowed to to float away and the human boy came out. A human boy!

He removed something that was covering his eyes. I saw him looked around before his eyes slowly closed, I grabbed him around the waist and burst out of the sea.

I hovered for a minute, allowing my wings to dry before I flew into the fog surronding the nest.

I roared into the sky, knowing my son will hear and sure enough, twenty minutes laters he arrived by my side.

He looked at the boy in my paw and I saw him smile.

"Come, we must find somewhere to hide while the boy heals" I told my son and we flew to find a spot.

We eventually found a nice cave. Currently, the boy was lying on the ground, his face pale and soaking wet.

My son was lying next to him.

I had roared to get the Elder, she needs to explain somethings.

Soon enough, the Elder arrives. I nod to her and head back to the cave. She flies in to see my son trying to get a human dry.

"What is this, Elegala?" asked the Elder.  
"That pain you told me about, for when My Son's other half is in danger" I said.  
"Yes" said the Dragon.  
"It went away when the boy was saved. And my son has not left his side" I said.  
The Elder went to the sleeping boy and looked at him.

"I need to see his eyes" said the Elder.  
"His eyes?" I asked.  
"You know how I knew your son was special?" asked the Elder.  
"No" I shook my head.

"His eyes are green, the only dragon with green eyes. If this boy's eyes at the same shade of green, then you have found the other half" said the elder.

The pair of us just sat there, watching the boy and my son.

Soon enough, the boy stirred. He groaned and his arm went up to rub his eyes. His eyes widened and I saw the Elder take in a deep, shocked breath.

He had my son's eyes.


	3. To Leave Or Stay?

Hiccup's POV

I heard the Dragons shocked gasps and heard them whisper but I felt a heat at my side.

I groaned and tried to sit up but I was stopped by a small dragon climbing on top of me.

"No, mama says you hurt, you rest" said the Dragon.

"Riiight" I said and saw that two other dragons look at me.

"Can you understand us?" asked the dark dragon. My eyes widened when she, for she had a female voice, asked me and I screamed and somehow got the Dragon off me and I backed myself up to a wall.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said.

"But ... how?" I asked, I saw the smaller Dragon come over to me and only when I was hit by the heat of the dragon, did I realize I was shivering.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked the Dragon that had not yet talked.

"My mother had just died, and my father was ignoring me and kids from my tribe kidnapped me and ... wait you saved me?" I looked at the darker dragon.

"Yes, apparently you have a connection to my son, and when you are in danger I feel it" she told me.

"I have a connection with your son" I said.

"Well, you must for you are the first human to have a conversation with a dragon, let alone three, and you do not even noticed that Elegala's son was on your lap and that you were petting him" said the other dragon. I looked down to see that it was true.

"Elegala? Is that your name?" I asked the darker Dragon.

"Yes, and yours?" asked Elegala.

"Hiccup, what about your son?" I asked.

"I can't think of one that would fit" admitted Elegala.

"How about Toothless?" I asked her, remembering that the Dragon had not yet got teeth.

"Okay, my son's name is Toothless" said Elegala.

"Awesome" I said.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Elegala asked me. Toothless looked up at me.

"Stay with you, here?" I asked.

"No, we will travel" said Elegala.

"My tribe think I'm dead" I realized and I looked down at the hand that was stroking Toothless.

Toothless smiled up at me.

I looked back at Elegala.

"When do we leave?" I asked her.


	4. A Father's Gut

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked Gobber.

Gobber looked at his grieving best friend and shrugged.

"I think I saw him with the other children" said Gobber.

"Can you go and get them, I want to see my son" said Stoick.

Gobber nodded and left to collect said children. He found them hanging out Fishlegs house.

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" he asked them and they smiled to one another.

"We wanna tell chief where Hiccup is?" smiled the male twin, Tuffnut? Gobber always got confused, they looked dead alike, but that will change as they got older.

"Come on then" he said and he began to head back to the chief's house.

The children followed behind, looking forward to their treat for being such good children.

Gobber let them into the house and walked in after them.

They smiled up at the leader of their village.

"Where's Hiccup?" asked Stoick. He looked at Gobber, who shrugged.

"He gone sir" said Snotlout.

"Gone? Gone where?" asked Stoick.

"Dead" said Astrid, she stood on her toes to appear taller.

"Dead?" asked Gobber.

"Yes, we drowned him for you sir" said Fishlegs. He was trying to shrink. He only helped drown Hiccup to fit in. Snotlout would beat him if he said no.

"We threw him in a basket, and threw him out to sea" said Ruffnut.

"After gagging him and tying him up like a piggie" said Tuffnut.

"Take the children home, and tell their parents what they did" said Stoick. Anyone would think that Stoick was not affected by the words that children said. But Gobber could see the grief and anger in his eyes.

"Yes Stoick" said Gobber and he lead the children home.

Once they were gone, Stoick began to weep. He was alone now.

* * *

The next day, the children were not seen. Their parents had been furious with them and they were not allowed to eat and leave their rooms for 24 hours. Ruffnut was in her room while Tuffnut was in someone else spare room.

No one saw Stoick for that day, or many days afterward.

Only Gobber did and that was to make sure the Chief ate.

"He's not dead" said Stoick one day.

"How'd you mean?" asked Gobber.

"I felt it when my wife died, but when I think of Hiccup, I feel that he's somewhere safe" said Stoick.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Gobber.

"Yes, he'll come home one day."


	5. Hello Again

Nine years have passed since that day that changed everything for Berk and Hiccup.

Hiccup has gotten taller, his brown hair reached to his shoulders and he wore a green top with a brown vest top and black trousers with boots.

Hiccup woke up to his brother licking his face.

"Morning Toothless" said Hiccup in his Dragonease.

"Morning shrimp" said Toothless.

Toothless was no longer the weak dragon that was sleep on Hiccup to get him comfortable and warm, he was now longer and darker.

"Toothless" said Elegala as she walked over to them.  
"Sorry mother" said Toothless and once he was sure that she was gone, leaned over Hiccup and whispered;  
"Shrimp"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You need help, Gala?" he called.

"No, thank you Hiccup" replied Elegala.

Toothless appeared beside Hiccup and they shared a look.

"1...2...3" they said together until:

"Hiccup, be a dear and help me."

Hiccup ran to help Elegala make food that was edible for him after sharing a smile with Toothless.

* * *

Later that day, the Dragons and Human sat together.

"Hiccup, you need to visit a village called Berk" said Elegala.

"Why?" asked Hiccup.

"Because you are to deliver a letter to the chief" said the Elder, who came to visit.

"Okay, can Toothless come?" asked Hiccup.

"As long as you land him far away from the Village and no one see s him, I guess it's okay" said Elegala.

"Okay" said Hiccup and they told him what to say.

"Oh, and Stoick's your father" said Elegala.

"I remember" said Hiccup and he climbed onto Toothless and they flew in the direction of Berk.

* * *

Astrid and the teenagers were walking around the island when they heard a noise. Curious, they looked through some bushes and saw a small boy jump of a dark dragon.

The boy said something in a weird language and the Dragon seemed to reply.

The Dragon head butted the boy and took off and Snotlout, being an idiot, took this as a chance to run toward the boy.

"Oi!" yelled Snotlout, and giving up, the teenagers followed.

The boy turned around and frowned.

"Snotlout?" he asked and that stopped Snotlout in his bull headed charge.

"How do you know my name?" asked Snotlout as the others caught up to the large teen.

"I used to live around here" smiled Hiccup and he began to walk out the cove. The other teens caught up to him quickly.

"I don't remember you" said Fishlegs.

"Oh, you wouldn't, people tend to block out unpleasant memories" said Hiccup and they walked in silence to the village.

Other vikings stared as the stranger walked through the village, knowing where he was going.

Hiccup walked to the Great Hall, and opened the doors, and he thought back to a time where he would have to get someone else to do it for him.

And then, for the first time in nine years, Hiccup saw his father.

Stoick was talking to Gobber and Spitelout.

They stopped when they heard the door opened and Hiccup walked through the Hall to where the three sat.

"Hello sir" said Hiccup with a small bow. to the three men in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Spitelout while Stick stood up.

"Hiccup?"

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	6. Reunited Father And Son

All the Vikings that were in the hall turned to look at the young boy before them.

"Hello Dad" said Hiccup and Stoick got up from his seat and all but ran to his son. He lifted up Hiccup and hugged him close to his chest.

"Hiccup" whispered Stoick and he put his son back on th ground.

Hiccup turned to look at the teens that had followed him in.

They were all white. Hiccup rolled his eyes and faced his father.

"I have come to give you a message from my carers" said Hiccup but Snotlout yelled:

"How did you survive?"

Hiccup turned to face him.

"My carer saved me, I travel with her and her son" said Hiccup.

"Where are they?" asked Astrid.

"They cannot come to this village" said Hiccup.

"Why ever not?" asked Gobber.

"They're dragons" said Hiccup and everyone took a step back

Stoick did not.

"What breed?" he asked.

"You cannot harm them, promise me you will not harm them, my carer sent me with a message" said Hiccup.

"I promise I will not harm them" said Stoick.

"Nor Elder" said Hiccup.

"Who's Elder?" asked Spitelout.

"She's sort off helps me, teaches me and Toothless" said Hiccup.

"Who's Toothless?" asked Astrid.

"Never mind" said Hiccup, "Elegala, Toothless and Elder want to team up. They tell me a story about a Queen at their nest. She eats Dragons, and she's the one who orders raids, and they were wondering about teaming together to defeat the Queen and free Dragons" said Hiccup.

"Free Dragons?" asked Gobber.

"They are under control from the Queen, nothing they do is of their free will" said Hiccup.

"What will happen once they have been freed?" asked Gobber.

"No idea, the Dragons will chose what they wish to do" shrugged Hiccup.

Stoick looked at the son he never raised.

"I trust you and your judgement" said Stoick.

"I need to be getting back to Toothless, Elegala will get worried" said Hiccup.

"Oh, erm okay, will you come back?" asked Stoick.

"Yes, breakfast" said Hiccup.

"Sure, and we can sort out an agreement for a truce" said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded and began to leave but his father stopped him.

"What is the breed of the Dragons?" he asked.

Hiccup turned and smiled.

"Elegala and Toothless are Night Furies, and Elder is a Nightmare."


	7. To Meet

Hiccup sat on a rock in between Elegala and Toothless, enjoying some fish for breakfast.

"So, can you discuss with your father that I would like to meet him" said Elegala.

"I can try" said Hiccup, Toothless kept eating his fish.

"See if you can get him and one other person to meet me and Toothless at the cove?" suggested Elegala.

"I can try, no weapons?" asked Hiccup.

"No weapons" agreed Elegala.

* * *

Hiccup walked into the village and everyone was staring at him, people must've talked about him and know he is Stoick's long lost - thought dead - son.

Gobber appeared beside Hiccup and gave him a one armed hug.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked alongside Hiccup.

"Yes, but Elegala wished to meet my father" said Hiccup.

"Well, he should be in his house" said Gobber and the two walked in silence to the house and Gobber just walked in.

"Dad!" Hiccup called and Stoick nearly ran downstairs.

"Hiccup, yeh came" he said, excited.

"I did promise" said Hiccup and he took a seat at the table.

Stoick and Gobber also sat down at the table.

"You got any plans for today?" Gobber asked Stoick.

"No" said Stoick.

"Well, the dragon Hiccup lives with wants to meet you" said Gobber and Stoick stared at Hiccup.

"Really?" he asked.

"What? Oh, she asked me to ask you and one other person to meet her and Toothless at the area where we land" said Hiccup.

"Well, let's go then!" said Stoick, standing up.

"The now?" asked Hiccup as Gobber also stood up.

"Yeah" said Gobber as he grabbed Hiccup and began to pull him from the house.

* * *

Gobber and Stoick followed Hiccup through the village, out the village and into the woods, and through the woods to a cliff. Stoick and Gobber looked down after Hiccup jumped down and saw two sets of yellow, green, eyes staring at them.


	8. Meeting

Hiccup stands beside Toothless, feeling calmer when he was beside his brother.

Elegala looked at Stoick and saw Hiccup in him. Well, it should be the other way around.

She saw Stoicks eyes widened and they look from Toothless' eyes and Hiccup's eyes.

She talked to Hiccup.

"She's telling you not to say anything? What does she mean by that?" asked Hiccup.

"If she's asking me not to say anything, then I can't say anything" smiled Stoick.

"Would you like to come back to the village?" asked Gobber.

Elegala nodded and followed behind Gobber and Stoick as they left. Toothless lowered his head and somehow Hiccup ended up on his back.

The entire village stared as Elegala and Toothless walked through the village. Elegala looked at Hiccup.

"She's asking for somewhere private to talk" said Hiccup from Toothless' back.

"Yes, follow me" and he lead the way to his house.

They climbed the hill and into the house before Gobber shut the door on the nosey stares.

"Elegala wants you two to rest a hand on her head, says that you'll understand" said Hiccup.

Stoick and Gobber followed and heard a female voice.

_Hello. _


End file.
